Y a le printemps qui chante
by eric clutter
Summary: Basil veut convaincre Bel de partir en vacances avec lui.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. La chanson vient de la comédie musicale Belles Belles Belles et est chantée par Liza Pastor et Fabian Richard mais la version originale est de Claude François.**

**Aki-san n'était pas sûr d'écrire un jour sur ce pairing et ben moi je l'ai fais ! :D**

_Y a le printemps qui chante_

_Dis, ça fait combien de temps, que tu n'as pas vu un peuplier, une fleur des champs ?_

Des vacances nous seraient profitables. On a si peu voyagé ensemble ! Ce serait super de voir du pays.

_Si tu as quelques chagrins, pour les oublier il y a toujours une gare, un train._

Cela te ferait du bien de changer d'air. Je trouve que tu as le teint un peu terne depuis quelques temps.

_Change de ciel, viens voir la terre, voir le soleil et les rivières._

Les nouveaux horizons, les paysages, la mer, le sable... Je sais qu'on te surnomme « le prince du massacre » et que malgré tout tu sais être gentil et prévenant... avec moi en tout cas.

_Viens à la maison y a le printemps qui chante._

C'est ma saison préféré, les fleurs éclosent, tout le monde est heureux, la vie est belle, on se sent revivre.

_Viens à la maison tous les oiseaux t'attendent._

Les moineaux et les colombes volètent tranquillement par-delà le ciel qui a une teinte bleu légèrement différente de d'habitude pendant le printemps.

_Les pommiers sont en fleurs, ils berceront ton cœur._

Les pétales des cerisiers en fleurs brillent par l'éclat du soleil se reflétant dessus et cela nous met du baume au cœur de contempler les effets du printemps sur la nature.

_Toi qui es tout en pleurs, ne reste pas dans la ville._

Nous pourrons nous balader main dans la main sur une plage en regardant le soleil se coucher et nous embrasser en contemplant cet instant qui est semblable à l'une des sept merveilles du monde.

_Viens à la maison y a le printemps qui chante._

Je danse autour de toi, tu me regardes d'un air intéressé qui en demande plus encore. Je tourne sur moi-même les bras tendus et je me sens si bien comme ça.

_Viens à la maison tous les oiseaux t'attendent._

Je remonte ta mèche qui cache tes beaux yeux vairons, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu cachais un regard aussi magnifique. D'un autre côté, je suis le seul à les voir et cela me donne l'impression d'être encore plus spécial à tes yeux et ça me ravit tellement à chaque fois que j'y pense.

_Près des grands étangs bleus, et dans les chemins creux, on ira tous les deux oublier ce rêve facile._

Assis ensemble près d'un lac bleu à l'eau cristalline en pleine forêt, à milles lieux de toute civilisation en ayant les bruits de la nature comme fond sonore.

_Le premier vent du matin sera ton ami, quand tu iras t'asseoir au jardin._

Partir dans un petit nid douillet que nous aurons aménagée dans la campagne ou dans un hôtel cinq étoiles que nous aurions réservé pour l'occasion.

_Et puis le temps passera et tu me diras, tout mon passé il est loin déjà._

J'ai changé depuis que je suis avec toi, je suis devenu plus mature... un vrai mec !

_Tu ouvriras une fenêtre, un beau matin, tu vas renaître._

Le matin, après une nuit fort mouvementé, on se réveillera en entendant le chant du coq ou quand le soleil luit par notre fenêtre et qu'il nous réveille.

_Viens à la maison y a le printemps qui chante._

Tu es un être des plus mystérieux pour moi Bel-san mais cela ne fait que te rendre plus désirable à mes yeux.

_Viens à la maison tous les oiseaux t'attendent._

Masochiste, vantard, bizarre... ce sont autant de mots qui te correspondent, mon prince bien-aimé. Moi je ne suis que votre humble serviteur dévoué et occasionnellement amant à plein temps.

_Les pommiers sont en fleurs, ils berceront ton cœur._

Tout comme les feuilles qui s'envolent privant ainsi les arbres d'une partie d'eux. Me concernant, c'est ma chemise qui est parti, je l'ai enlevé pour libérer mes émotions

_Toi qui es tout en pleurs, ne reste pas dans la ville._

Même en étant torse nu, cela n'ébranle pas mon sérieux et ma concentration actuelle. Pendant que je tourne autour de toi, tu me lèche le torse, l'air avide. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne fait que s'amuser pour l'instant car il faut en garder un peu pour ce soir.

_Viens à la maison y a le printemps qui chante._

Je m'assois sur tes genoux, laissant ma tête reposer contre ton épaule sans pour autant m'arrêter de chanter.

_Viens à la maison tous les oiseaux t'attendent._

Il faudra bien choisir une destination où nous rendre, c'est obligatoire. Tous les couples normaux agissent de la même façon après leur mariage, j'ai beaucoup potassé sur le sujet.

_Près des grands étangs bleus, et dans les chemins creux, on ira tous les deux oublier ce rêve facile._

Cet événement que nous avons fêté avec tous les Vongolas et la Varia a été le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Certaines personnes ont eu du mal à accepter notre union car aimer un homme comme Bel-san leur semblait quelque peu étrange surtout en tenant compte de ma personnalité qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle du « prince du massacre. »

_Viens à la maison y a le printemps qui chante._

Ils ne voient que ce qui les arrangent parce que sinon, ils auraient vu que ça avait été le coup de foudre direct entre nous, enfin pour toi je sais pas mais pour ça a été le cas.

_Viens à la maison tous les oiseaux t'attendent._

Depuis ce jour, je nage dans le bonheur et j'ai enfin appris ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire car t'avouer mes sentiments n'étaient pas une chose facile à accomplir pour moi. Tu semblais aussi intéressé par moi et puis finalement après plusieurs rendez-vous, nous sommes devenus intimes.

_Les pommiers sont en fleurs, ils berceront ton cœur._

Une idylle que nous entretiendrons éternellement si la vie nous le permet car dieu seul sait le sort tragique qu'elle peut nous réserver dans les années à venir.

Toi qui es tout en pleurs, ne reste pas dans la ville, viens !

« Alors mon prince bien-aimé ? Ou souhaitez-vous que nous partions pour notre lune de miel ?

- Ushishishishi ! J'irais où tu iras ma princesse. »

Content de l'avoir convaincu, Basil approche son visage de celui de son amant afin de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement, ce baiser devient plus profond quand le prince colle le visage de son compagnon contre le sien tout en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche. Un long échange entre leur deux bouches qui dure aussi longtemps que leur respiration le leur permet. Et comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...

« Tu iras où je voudrais ?

- Si tu me promets aussi d'emmener ta robe de marié. Ushishishishi ! J'aimerais te voir porter de temps à autre la robe qui t'allait si bien lors de notre mariage. »

Le châtain sourit en entendant cette requête à laquelle il ne va certainement pas refuser.

« Comme tu voudras, nous irons donc ensemble... à Mafia Land ! »

C'est là qu'on se rend compte à quel point Basil a changé depuis qu'il est en couple avec Belphegor.


End file.
